Untitled
by infamous-lux
Summary: Not AU but none of the game characters are in this story. This follows the story of another handful of survivors. Not a MarySue fic either. MSes are evil. Warning: violence, language.
1. Chapter 1

Search the web with Hotbot Host your site on Angelfire   
Flames are not welcome. Praise and **intelligent** criticism only. And yes, I know my grammar skills are horrid, I put commas in weird places, sometimes forget periods, have lots of run-on sentences, and have some choppy sentences. Your criticism need not include that. The only thing © to me is Eris Roman. Everything else is © to Capcom.  
--------------------  
  
Eris Roman was not any kind of heroine. She hid in an office as the screams of the dying and the moans of the undead filled the air. Eris was a rookie, fresh from the academy, it was her first week at the Raccoon Police Department.  
  
_I should be out there. I should be helping..._  
  
But instead of acting on her thoughts Eris continued to hide, clutching her Beretta and hoping that no one would stumble upon her hiding place. The woman was really starting to wonder how she ever made it through the academy. She didn't think she could bring herself to shoot an undead since they were human once...  
  
The screams were starting to die down now. Everyone was dead or dying. Eris let out a long breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She stood and swept her long red hair back into a ponytail, securing it with an elastic band. Eris really didn't want to go out there. But if she wanted to get out of the city she had to leave the office some time. Gathering what was left of her courage Eris walked to the door and pushed it open. The police station was eerily quiet now.   
  
_Gotta move fast. It won't be long before everyone is 'alive' again..._  
  
She took a quick look around before fully emerging from the office. Blood was splattered on the carpet here and there, but there was no sign of any bodies. Eris swallowed hard before continuing on her way. She was almost at the end of the hallway when someone stumbled around the corner. The woman took a step back, aiming her Beretta at the figure. The man who had stumbled around the corner had a huge bloody bite mark on his arm. He looked up at Eris pleadingly.  
  
"You...what's your name? Erin? Erica? Please...help me..."   
  
Well he (sort of) knew her, but Eris had no idea who this guy was. He took a shaky step forward and Eris backed up again.  
  
"Please..."   
  
"Don't get any closer." Eris replied. "I can't help you now. You're infected."  
  
"No, it's someone else's blood." The officer replied.   
  
"I can see the teeth marks. You've been bitten."  
  
"N-no I haven't..."  
  
He tried to wipe the blood from his arm but the wound kept pumping more out.  
  
"I don't want to shoot you and I won't if you turn around right now and head back the way you came." Eris said.  
  
"I have a family." The officer pleaded, stepping forward again.  
  
"So do I." Eris stepped back. "And if they're still alive I'm getting them and me the hell out of the city."  
  
"Bitch why won't you help me!?" The man suddenly exploded, lunging at Eris.  
  
Eris fired one shot striking her fellow officer right between the eyes. The man crumpled to the ground inches from her feet. The woman sighed heavily.  
  
_It's a horrible thought but if I can shoot an infected human I can shoot a zo... an undead..._  
  
Now she had to get out of the police station. Her motorcycle wasn't smart transportation in this situation. She needed a car. Keeping her Beretta unholstered Eris made her way to the police garage.  
  
-----------------------  
Short chapter, but all the character introduction chapters will most likely be short. Read and review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Search the web with Hotbot Host your site on Angelfire   
The only thing © to me is Eris Roman, Rei Ishikawa, Naomi Ishikawa, Sloan, Ruby, Jane, and Lloyd Montoya. Everything else is © to Capcom.   
--------------------  
  
Rei Ishikawa was spaced out in the shower when her peace and quiet was interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, madam?" The butler asked from outside the bathroom door. "Those Hopkins delinquents are in the backyard again. Shall I chase them away?"  
  
Rei blinked the water from her eyes and lifted her head up.  
  
"Yes." Was the simple reply.  
  
"At once ma'am."  
  
And so Charles set off to chase the neighbor kids out of the yard. Rei returned her attention to the water pounding on her skin, the tranquilizers still thriving in her veins.  
  
No sense of time went by. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, but Rei suddenly found herself standing in shockingly cold water. The woman turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, and scrubbed her short hair with a towel. As she reached for another towel to dry herself she realized that Charles had never come back to report that the kids were gone. Had she been that out of it? Charles had come back but she never even heard him? No. It wasn't possible. Maybe those kids were giving him a harder time than usual. Rei slipped her bathrobe on and headed downstairs and towards the kitchen. She paused briefly in her journey and looked around. Charles was the only servant who remained at the house during the night but...the mansion seemed quieter for some reason. It was quite creepy. The woman shuddered and walked into the kitchen. A frown took over her features. The backyard was pitch black. She marched up to the massive French doors that led onto the patio and swung them open. Rei couldn't see anything but she could hear some kind of wet, crunching sounds.  
  
"Charles?" She asked the darkness.   
  
A soft hungry moan answered her.  
  
"Look you little bastards this is not funny."  
  
Rei reached over and flipped the switch for the security lights out back. Light flooded the Ishikawa's massive backyard and Rei could barely stop herself from screaming. There lay Charles in the middle of the lawn with the three Hopkins boys kneeling over him. All three teenagers were biting and clawing at the butler. Red ragged holes dotted Charles' neck, abdomen, arms, and chest. The bile rose in Rei's throat and a haze behind her eyes threatened a fainting spell. One of the boys looked up at her and moaned. His brothers looked up too, similar moans escaping their lips. Forcing the bile and haze away Rei pulled the doors closed and locked them.  
  
_If more madness should plague Raccoon take Naomi and get out of the city. Don't bother waiting for me. I will be dead._  
  
Her husband's words circled around in her mind. Rei's feet felt like they were made of cement as she watched the Hopkins brothers get up and start shuffling towards the house. The zombie brothers were still far away. Rei turned and sprinted down the hallway and upstairs to her bedroom. She threw off her robe and started pulling underwear and clothes from her drawers. Rei dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a plain lilac tank top. Her skin was still wet with water so it was quite a struggle to get her clothes on.  
  
"Naomi!" She yelled as she hopped around, trying to get her socks on in a panic. "Naomi!!"  
  
No answer, but Rei was used to this. Naomi was fifteen. Her mother's shouts being ignored was nothing new.   
  
"_Kuso_." Rei cussed in her native language.  
  
The woman ran to her closet and pulled the doors open. She had to have running shoes somewhere... and indeed she did, stuffed in the back of her closet. Rei quickly put her shoes on and stood up. It had been chilly so she grabbed a white warm-up jacket from her closet and put it on.  
  
"Naomi! We have to go!"   
  
Rei burst into her daughter's room and froze. The girl's window was wide open. Naomi had been grounded for failing a Math quiz, but apparently she'd flown the coop. The woman paced around her daughter's room.  
  
_Where would Naomi go? Oh god..._  
  
The fight Rei had with her daughter that afternoon came back to her mind.  
  
_Toni. Her friend was throwing an after-curfew party at her house and Naomi wanted to go..._  
  
A slew of frustrated curses left Rei's lips.  
  
_I have to go. I have to see if Naomi is still alive._  
  
She was about to leave then remembered that her daughter was probably in her party gear. Rei stuffed a change of clothes and shoes into Naomi's _Hello Kitty_ backpack and set off. She jogged down the stairs two at a time. As she ran past the kitchen again one of the Hopkins boys was pressed against the French Doors. The other two must have still been eating poor Charles. When they had first moved in Rei didn't like the fact the garage was attached to the house. Now she was extremely glad that she didn't have to go outside. Rei grabbed her keys from the hanger on the wall and headed for the garage. She wasn't sure which vehicle to take so she just climbed into the SUV. The woman made sure the doors were locked and the windows were rolled up before she opened the garage door.  
  
Naomi hugged the tree trunk as her body trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks. They had all been partying in the Ukhart's huge backyard when it happened. The dogs seemed to come from nowhere. They ripped Toni apart within seconds, each of them carrying off a part of Naomi's best friend. Everyone started running around and screaming. More dogs filed into the yard. The Ukhart's fence didn't stop them. They had chewed right through the chain link with ease. More people were killed. Toni's parents and security came running out of the house to see what was going on. A dog jumped on Mrs. Ukhart and ripped out her throat. When Mr. Ukhart tried to help more dogs came and jumped on him. The dogs kept coming like a relentless army. Naomi kicked off her silver stiletto heels and climbed the nearest tree, not caring if anyone could see up her skirt. Now she and a few other kids were sitting on the highest branches that could hold them. One of the dogs bit off Sloan Master's foot but she still managed to climb up with the rest of the group. Some of the Ukhart's security had managed to shoot a few of the dogs before they got ripped apart, but none of the dog's stayed down.  
  
"They looked wrong." Naomi's boyfriend, Lloyd, said from the branch above her head. "The dogs I mean. They looked..."  
  
"Inside out." Jane Karole finished.  
  
"Hot." Sloan muttered.  
  
The friends exchanged worried glances. Ruby had tied her belt around Sloan's ankle to prevent her from bleeding to death but the girl had started acting strange a half hour ago. The yard was empty except for the various body parts and corpses but no one wanted to risk getting out of the tree. Ruby had called and left a frantic message on her mother's answering machine. They were all hoping Ruby's mom would get home from work, play the message, and call for help.  
  
"When does your mom get home?" Jane asked.   
  
"Another forty minutes." Ruby replied, looking at her watch. "She took a double shift at the hospital today."  
  
-----------------------  
Longer than the first chapter but still not that long. Read and review please. 


End file.
